ES Setting
I like this setting. This a nice setting. Guilds Mercers Guild Mages Guild Golden Gauntlets Old Watch- Rangers and knights of nature who guide people through the wilderness. In the begining, it was mostly Gallatain knights in exile, but with the influx of Borean men at arms and knights, adventuring Mussovites and the occasional dwarf, its become something bigger. Official purpose is to act as guides through the wilderness, and unofficially serves to protect frontier lands of all nations. aided frequently by well meaning centaur. Realms Hellanas- Mixed worship of all gods Island of Elves to teh west. Island elves are mystically powerful. Skin is black, hair is white, eyes are white and slightly luminescent in moonlight. Island is mysterious and shrouded in mist and fog. Elves are distant and aloof. Very superstitious and nature oriented, ancestor and spirit worship. Britainesque country- Home of Pax and his family- Mostly worship BlaBluR. Marshes, forests, hills. Welsh and anglo saxon mix, made puppet state of Shining Confederation after war Shining Confederation- Germanic nation to the north, Gallataine to teh south, split by the Albacret, mountain ridge with passes connecting the two countries. Swartheim-Germanic country Dense black forests Galataine- Frenchish land worshiping the WBluG God. Like purity. Main temple is bigger version of Le sacre coeur. Beautiful shining plains Boreanas-Craggy, northern land. Peninsulaish.Worship of BluWB god prevalent. Known as a refuge to mages. Homeland of Alaric, Magnus, and Solomon North of that Caledon, which is the home of the griffin riders, giants, rugged harsh mountains and deep valleys East of that is Mussovy- made up of the lighter, friendly forested areas, and the northern forests of pine and home to fickle spirits. Home of the dragon riders. Remain in good contact with the dwarves. Mixed worship of WBluG and RGBla Between the two is a valley that is the home of the Trueguides, mixed worship of WBluG and GWR North of that ^ is the Dwarf Lands and Tundra tribes. Mostly RGBla worship. Tundra tribes are remnants of old civilization. Tundra is home to many ruins of old civ. Old civ was known for their mind mages. When gate opens up in teh north, psionics start popping up. East of that ^^ is the Forlorn steppes, home to warlike, nomad tribes of men, who constantly clash with outsiders, each other, and the roaming bands of centaurs WAAAAAY EAST is the Chinaesque lands. They mostly control the seas, and discovered a sea route to the west. World Setting Wild Hunt occurs every fifty years. Eight Seals in the world, they are all extremely gifted psionic people. These Seals are holding the Gate to teh Far Realms closed. The intrusion of Abberants in the world causes teh world to awaken psionic powers in people, but the Seals are the strongest. Bunch of Guilds sprout up, like Mages Guild (started by Solomon) and many others that provide a neutral sanctuary against political machinations. Take jobs that normal political factions cant deal with.Golden Gauntlets are Companionesque people, The Mercers are merchants, thieves wiith a tendency to kill, Mages guild, but Solomon is sorta starting his own sect after the Mages Guild spends too much time idling about, throwing its power around and not helping anyone. Solomon intends to just help magic users FIVE gods exist, their portfolios covered by mtg color wedges. Several kinds of Short Folk. Dwarves are the shorties of the north, gnomes to teh south. Gnomes mostly live near the southern part of Svartheim Dwarves worship the RGBla God(order mixed with martial leanings and passion for war and art). near xenophobic due to them being self sustaining. Deities 1 St. Claire WHITE-blue green: Organization, Intelligence, Instinct: Civilization, Community, Enlightenment, Spirituality, higher ideals like honor, justice 2 Alaunus-BLUE white black: Intelligence, Organization, Self Concern: Knowledge. Appears as...dumbledore basically. 3 Arawn Black-blue red: Self Concern, Intelligence, Emotion: Power at any cost. Undeath is a means to power. Brooding, dark figure. Darkness drips from his right hand. His agents are called Shadows 4 Kresnika-RED- Green black: Emotion, Instinct, Self Concern: Survival of the fittest, Passion.Fire, Lightning, War. Woman with hair of fire (literally), a giant lightning bolt in one hand and a huge war spear in the other. 5 Ceranos-GREEN-white red: Instinct, Organization, Emotion: Noble Savages. Symbolized as a god with antlers Races Island Elves -Skin is black, hair is white, eyes are white and slightly luminescent in moonlight. Mainland Elves - Some name that means Lost. Lose their natural skin color to a paler color, hair color goes naturalish. Called wild elves by others -Some of these mainland elves start living in the cities, worshipping St. Claire. (Inspiration traditional high elves) Dwarves- passionate, northern Small Folk. They work in art, literature, and in war for the sheer challenge of it. Gnomes- Thinner, more technologically focused southern Small Folk Borean- Forerunner/quarian appearance. Pale grey skin, black or pale eyes. Somewhat prominant canine fangs. Extremely skilled with stone, masonry, and runic magic. MMagic technology for rock air ships. Part of culture that had been banished by some force into the Aether for some huge offence. Known for their artificers Centaurs- Steppe Centaurs- The Kharash- Savage, common tactic is send out the screamers ahead, centaurs who paint themselves and scream at enemies as they charge with two wicked swords. Khan system of leadership Kharador- Knightish Centaurs- Struck a deal with hill dwarves and Gallatains for metal. Fine armor and weaponsmiths. More noble. Commonly fight alongside the Gallataine.